A well earned reward
by noemiluisa
Summary: Mei has always been very ticklish, now is the time for Yuzu to exploit that. Yuri. Mei A./Yuzu A. Contains some "bondage" and a lot of tickle. I do not own Citrus nor its characters


'Should I join the student council as well?' Yuzu proposed observing one of Mei's papers. 'Because I said I'd help you out, but…I can't do anything from the outside'.

Mei sighed closing her eyes. 'Hah, if you did join you'd just be giving Himeko and me more work. How about you start by following school rules?' She took the paper back from Yuzu, who looked down ashamed, her cheeks a deep red.

'Right. 'Cause I'm…' the blond girl started. '…Just a nuisance. Huh!' She finished, sliding her pen along the back of Mei, who shivered.

'Is Miss a bit ticklish?' Yuzu joked gaining an annoyed look from Mei. She giggled waving her hands around and, despite her casual attitude, she stored that information in her mind straight away. If only she could do the same with school lessons…

[Days later]

'I'm home,' Mei announced entering the house. She had arrived so late because her work at the student council had kept her busy, as usual.

'Welcome back,' Yuzu greeted her with a smile. 'I was just about to make dinner'.

'Is mum home yet?'

'Oh, no,' the older girl paused for a second, examining the raven-haired's look. 'She left a note saying she will not be back until tomorrow'. Although she had tried to keep her tone normal, it was clear that she was tense at the idea of being alone at night with Mei. If anything, she could not be sure if she would have been able to keep her cool and act as if nothing existed between the two of them. _Come on Yuzu, you are the elder one, you must set the example…_

'What a perfect timing,' Mei interrupted her thoughts.

'W-what do you mean?' Yuzu tuned to look at her younger sister who had a sly smile on her lips, her gaze burning hot.

'Oh, maybe I should tell you now, but I had thought it would have been better to wait until we get to bed,' she said teasingly.

'Mei, please, tell me. What exactly are you talking about?' Yuzu was not a patient person and could not bear to be left in doubt.

'The exam. The one we had last Thursday,' Mei replied turning to the side while her hand slowly moved through her dark hair adjusting them. Yuzu blinked, confused by what her sister was saying. At first, she couldn't recall anything at all about an exam. _What the hell is she trying to tell me? Did it go bad this time as well?_ Many unpleasant thoughts filled her mind; she kept silent though.

'You scored very high, just below me,' Mei resumed, facing her again. Her eyes glittered in the faint light of the kitchen. 'You should have seen Himeko's face,' she added laughing a little.

Yuzu was too astonished to reply, her? Scoring as high as to get to the second place? It was impossible. She hoped this was not a sick joke. 'Are you actually telling me the truth?'

Mei got closed, her eyes narrowing, 'What reason would I have for lying about such a thing?' her left eyebrow rose as she said so.

'None'.

'Exactly'. She stared at the older girl for a long minute before resuming 'Now…I was thinking about a present for you, surely you deserve something for such a great achievement'. Her eyes wandered over Yuzu's body while the blonde girl felt her heart speed up, her heat increasing. 'I wonder what would be best appropriate for you…' she continued, brushing a finger against Yuzu's lips.

The blonde held her breath as Mei pondered the various options which flashed through her mind. She had been thinking about it for the past two hours, and still, she could not decide on what to do. She felt in a good mood that evening and she knew it was the perfect occasion to have some fun with just the two of them.

 _Ok then, I have decided,_ she thought gazing deeply into Yuzu's eyes. _I'm going to place my faith on you, Yuzu, please don't let me down…_

'Yuzu, what about…you can have me as a present? I'll allow you a whole night out of my time, whatever you want to do with me…as long as you don't go too far'.

Yuzu's eyes widened in surprise 'Are you serious? I would have never expected you to be the submissive kind, Mei'.

'Who told you that I'm going to be the submissive one?' Mei replied suddenly leaning forward to bite the blonde's lower lip.

Yuzu gasped but eagerly opened her mouth in response, allowing her sister's tongue to slide in and explore her.

When Mei finally pulled back, both of them were short of breath. 'Do not forget who is the one giving you permission to have your way with me. I am just trying to be kind for once and see what happens'.

'Yes, Mei. Then…I can actually do whatever I wish?' Yuzu asked with an avid look.

'You may, as long as I am pleased by your actions'.

'Oh, I think you will be a lot more than pleased,' the other replied earning a curious look from Mei. Without further ado, Yuzu took her hand and guided her to their room, both of them had totally forgotten about the dinner.

'Yuzu, are you sure this is going to be alright, uh?' Mei asked, apprehension clearly filling her voice. She was lying, completely naked, on the bed. Her hands and feet were secured by soft strips and she could not move them.

'What is it Mei? You scared by a children's game?' Yuzu giggled. She had not forgotten how ticklish her sister could be and was now going to fully exploit that weakness.

'No,' Mei hissed, though her eyes betrayed her as she saw Yuzu's hand approach the sole of one of her feet. 'Wait!' she cried. Yuzu looked at her, a bit tense.

'What?'

'Shouldn't we have a safe word? Just in case'.

'Fine. Choose your word Miss I-can't-handle-tickling'.

'Yuzu, you are not allowed to make fun of me'. Mei's eyes were piercing her as she spoke so.

'Okk…don't get angry, I was just joking. So what's your word?'

'Mmm… Rum?'

'Rum?'

'Yeah, I just realised I should have had some alcohol before this'.

'Ahaha maybe,' Yuzu laughed. Then she went nearer and slid a finger along the sole of Mei's right foot. She watched the other girl whiter below her attentive look, her toes curling. Yuzu leaned down on her and nearing her lips to Mei's sensible ear, she whispered 'You know, you look gorgeous like this. A true beauty'.

Mei couldn't help letting out a moan. _Damn hyper-sensible ears…_ Yuzu's hand trailed up her leg, ignoring the inner part, to get to her belly and then through the valley between her breasts before stopping on her lips. Shivers were running down Mei's spine, making her slightly jolt. 'Yuzu…'

'What is it Mei? I am merely getting started with you…I promise,' she licked the other's neck while the curly tip of her hair teased the exposed nipples of her sister. 'I'll be gentle. I want to enjoy my present very slowly'.

Mei sighed, already afraid of what was going to happen to her. _Why did I put myself in such a dangerous position?_ Was all she could think about. Yuzu hand wandered on her lower body, squeezing her hips and making her gasp. Then the blonde moved to a sitting position, staring at the girl beneath her. Unlike her younger sister, she was still completely dressed, though her clothes had been left a bit messed up by her recent activity.

Yuzu breathed deeply before stating 'Should I start by looking for your most sensible spots? So far, the only thing I am certain of is that you have pretty delicate ears'. Her eyes locked with Mei's who silently watched as her older sister placed a finger on her upper arm. She let it glide downwards, aiming for the armpit.

'Going for the trivial ones?' Mei dared to ask in what she tried to make sound as a teasing tone.

Yuzu looked at her stopping her hand for a long moment, 'I guess,' she finally answered moving her finger to gently caress her sister's hairless skin. Mei's back arched as Yuzu pressed on one particular part of her inner arm, a low sound escaping her lips. 'Mmm…looks like I did make a good choice this time, ne?'

'It would seem so…' Mei's breath was fast and as Yuzu's nails scratched on the side of her neck, she couldn't help giggling. Her laugh grew more and more uncontrolled as her sister's hand played with her skin, sending electric shocks through her nerves. She moved her arms, swinging them sideways only by a mere inch since they were secured by the laces. 'Ah-ah…Yuzu…you are going to drive me crazy…' she ranted. 'I should have not placed my fate in your hands'.

Upon hearing this Yuzu stopped, she looked at Mei's reddened face and with a concerned tone asked 'Aren't you enjoying this as well?'

The raven-haired girl was startled by her question for a moment but then her eyes relaxed and she said 'It's up to you how much I will enjoy this. Just be reminded that I will have my time with you very soon'.

'Oh…' Yuzu blushed at the thought of having Mei in control of the situation, it was so much different and in a way she preferred it. _I can do it too,_ she told herself. 'Fine, I am eager to see which one of us will last longer under the ministrations of the other'

Mei stared at her. 'Is that a challenge?'

'Only if you accept it'.

'Of course I do, although I already have an idea of who might win'.

'You are so confident of yourself,' Yuzu commented. _Damn, now I'm going to pay for my bravery…later._ Still, she gathered her courage and focused all her attention on what she was doing. If anything, she was going to make sure that Mei wouldn't have a single minute of peace that night. Indeed, it was not long before her younger sister ran out of breath, her feet were curling while her hands grasped the air as she could not move anything else. 'Ah-ah…' her laughter was unstoppable now.

Yet, Yuzu had not yet reached the lower part of her body; she indulged her attention on her sister's arms, running her nails between the curves of her waist, circling the hardened nipples without touching them. Sweat was starting to cover Mei's white skin because of the constant strain applied on her muscles. Her hips sprinted upwards at the mere touch of Yuzu's fingertips, her whole body shook. 'Yuzu…'

'Your body tastes quite salty Mei,' Yuzu's tongue spiralled around first and then finally into her navel making Mei squeeze her restraints. 'Does it feel good?'

Mei didn't answer, in response she barely nodded. The girl closed her eyes while heat rushed through her body as Yuzu's hand went farther down. 'Oh. I'm not gonna go there just yet, I suppose it's better to leave the best for the last, don't you agree?'

Mei opened her eyes, fixing her dark irises on Yuzu. 'If you say so…' she replied in a slightly threatening tone.

 _Crap, she is going to remember what I said,_ Yuzu thought imagining a completely different scene. She avoided eye contact as blood rushed to her face and her cheeks went red. Still, she had her moment of glory when a single swing of her right hand on the other's inner thigh caused Mei to moan.

She kept her pace slow as she approached Mei's feet. In a dark fashion, she stopped on the ankles, drawing circles around them with her fingernails while savouring the look of despair which had suddenly appeared on Mei's face.

'Wait…'

Yuzu's hand moved in a swift motion, her nails scraping down the feet all at once. Without missing a beat, she slid her finger up the soles making her sister's toes curl in a way she would have previously thought to be impossible. Mei's voice broke in an uncontrolled laugh and the girl was taken over by shivers across her body 'Ahaha…'

'Sooo Mei, do you want me to stop?' Yuzu asked with a smile on her lips.

'Ahaha…Yes…No…Ahhah…' Mei answered.

'You seem to like it though,' Yuzu jokingly replied.

'Maybe you should make…a better use…ahah…of your _tongue_ …instead of wasting time speaking…ahaha!' Mei managed to say between one laugh and the other.

'Possibly,' Yuzu licked her lips as she said so, her lustful gaze resting on Mei. Then she bent down, so that her mouth was at the same level as Mei's feet. She smiled before closing her eyes and licking the sensible skin where thousands of nerve endings were painfully vulnerable to her touch.

The intensity of Mei's emotions was so strong to provoke convulsions in her body. Her laugh grew more and more hysterical as Yuzu continued her slow torture. The blonde girl only stopped when she heard the other's pants become so rushed that she feared she was going to choke. Mei granted her a deathly stare as she spoke, 'This…is not…what I meant by…using your…tongue'.

'You did not specify where'.

'Oh…yes, I suppose you couldn't guess,' the dark-haired rolled her eyes, her dishevelled looks so out of character with her usual collected self.

Yuzu laughed. Then, she moved her head upwards following the curve of her sister's inner leg making the other quiver. 'Then tell me, is it here that you meant?' she said tasting Mei's inner knee and pleasingly discovering that it was another particularly sensible spot.

'Yuzu…' Mei's voice was hoarse.

'Yes?'

'Ah…how long are you going to keep teasing me…?'

'Aren't you being a bit impatient?' Yuzu whispered while her wet tongue trailed up Mei's thigh.

'No…' Mei protested while a soft laugh escaped her lips.

'Mmm…to think that you would spoil my fun by rushing things…this was my gift, if I remember well'.

'Ah…'

Yuzu stared at her, her hands back on her sister's already tensed skin. She circled the smooth curves of Mei's hips with her index finger, making the younger girl jolt. Yuzu's tongue went to meet her sister's sweaty belly-button, licking and sucking on it. 'Aah…Yuzu…' Mei moaned.

'Yes Mei?'

'Could you just…ah…'

Yuzu had bitten her inner thigh and was now licking her way up. 'What do you want me to do, Mei?'

'Just…just…let me come…'

'Uh…but that's what I'm trying to do,' Yuzu smirked.

'Could you please adjust your pace a little faster?' the other asked with urgency in her voice.

'Why should I? I am enjoying this so very much,' she replied, though one of her fingers slid deep into Mei. 'Is this a bit better?' she asked moving her hand back and forth.

'Mmm'.

'I will take that for a yes,' Yuzu replied before pushing even further, soon she as well was out of breath, her face red and her pulse fast. She had to quicken her pace in order to keep up with Mei's. Then all of a sudden, she stopped, leaving the other girl to frantically move her hips in an attempt to reach the orgasm she was being denied.

'What…are...you…doing?'

'Taking a small detour,' the blonde answered before slipping her sticky fingers through the other's toes before sliding them on her soles. Mei's back arched and the girl emitted an inarticulate sound.

Yuzu almost came just by hearing her lustful cry, but forcefully managed to clear her mind and knelt between Mei's legs. 'I think that's enough of fun for me today'. _I don't want to get you scream the safe-word._ She placed her mouth exactly at Mei's entrance; sticking out her tongue, she licked the full length of her labia before taking in the clit. Mei automatically reacted bucking her hips forward to apply more pressure, at which Yuzu replied by sucking her. It didn't take long for them to find a rhythm and soon both were close to climax. 'Ah…'

The blonde girl reluctantly interrupted her movements to look at Mei, who sighed 'Yuzu!'

Her older sister grinned, 'I love your face right now, so filled with need and so cute'. She was so close that her breath was directly caressing her sister's genitalia, obviously driving Mei mad.

'Yuzu, please, stop stalling…I…'

'I know. I'm close as well'. This time Yuzu didn't waste a second as she took her sister in a rather forceful way, making her squeak.

'Yuzuuu…' Mei came, her older sister's name on her lips.

The blonde looked up, her eyes shining. 'Yes, Mei?'

The raven-haired gulped, 'Free me'. Yuzu obliged, untying her hands and then her feet.

Mei looked at her. 'Come here,' she said in a husky tone.

Yuzu did as she was told and, as soon as she lied down next to Mei, the other girl slid her hands below her clothes, quickly reaching for her target. She cupped Yuzu's breasts, using her knee to press between her legs. Yuzu's eyes widened in surprise, 'Mei…?'

'Shhh' the other silenced her.

'Uh…' Yuzu was already so close to her orgasm that it didn't take long before Mei got her panting.

'Now…shall I enjoy myself as you did before?'.

'M-mei, please…'

'Please what, Yuzu? Do you want me to let you to come so much?'

'Yess…'

'Mmm…I'll be good for this time only, but remember to not try to tease me so much ever again without my explicit permission'.

Yuzu nodded in assent a second before hot waves crushed down the remains of her walls and she was lost into a sea of pleasure.


End file.
